joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Carlton (Breadverse)
Summary Carlton is the best dancer of Breadverse Unlimited, influencing many people with the "Carlton Dance", only he seems to get it perfectly though, as either the people who dance to it are pretty stiff or they just don't have rhythm. This became Bread's signature dance move due to Bread always having to correct it. Carlton is also the cousin of Will Smith, which Will makes fun of him because of that at times, but can be protective as shown when he took a bullet for him during a robbery. He has some experience at basketball, but hasn't been shown to it's full extent due to the team passing the ball to Will, although he does have bad aim and since he's short, he isn't really that good. He is also known for being arrogant and nerdy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B physically, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with Carlton Dance (Doesn't harm people with dancing, but the ratings go up to this level, it can be outclassed by someone with mad skillz tho), "far" higher when dancing with Will Smith (Breadverse Unlimited) (Their Jump On It dance never has been outclassed by any dancer so far) Name: Carlton Banks (Real name is Alfonso Ribeiro) Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Shortie Powers and Abilities: Godly Mastery of Dancing (Created the concept of dancing), Enhanced Intelligence, Some experience in Basketball, Energy/Chi Manipulation, Instant Omni-Adaption, Immortality (All-Types), Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans, Bullshitting Shenanigans, SOUL Manipulation (Mastery), Speed Manipulation, Statistics Manipulation, DATA Manipulation, Bullshitting Bullshitting, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts, Inner-Conceptual Survivability (Mid), Clairvoyance, Precognition, Unlearnable Dance Move (People don't seem to do it correctly, and he won a contest with it easily), Virtually-Unbeatable Dance Move (Seems to always win dance-offs with it, although if he uses it too much people may start voting him down), Powers and Abilities Immunity, Selective Intangibility, True Flight Attack Potency: 'At least Human Level physically, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with Carlton Dance , "far" higher when dancing with Will Smith (Breadverse Unlimited) ' Speed: Massively FTL+ to '''Unknown (While panicing, to cross The Fresh Prince of Belair scenes in a few seconds + crossed over to the Really Real World easily)'' Lifting Strength: 'At least Human Level physically, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with Carlton Dance , "far" higher when dancing with Will Smith (Breadverse Unlimited) ' Striking Strength: 'At least Human Level physically, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with Carlton Dance , "far" higher when dancing with Will Smith (Breadverse Unlimited) ' Durability: 'At least Human Level physically, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with Carlton Dance , "far" higher when dancing with Will Smith (Breadverse Unlimited) ' Stamina: 'At least Human Level physically, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with Carlton Dance , "far" higher when dancing with Will Smith (Breadverse Unlimited) ' Range: Aleversal LV2 Standard Equipment: Hidden Revolver (Only used in fights) Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Really short and has bad aim, doesn't really fight (Although if he sees someone he loves hurt he'll fight) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Carlton Dance Jump On It Strip Dance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dancer Category:Tier 10 Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Teenagers Category:Characters